powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
He's Just Kidding
Plot Argus Sends Rotox To Destroy The Rangers While He And Levira Go Down To Earth To Switch The Lectriadee Capbells Meanwhile Orion And Troy Are Kiddnapped By General Peluso Who Was Sent To Earth At The Princes Orders Transcript (in a warehouse) Argus Foolish Invouis He And The Other 3 Stupid Guys Failed Prince Vekar Rotox Come Rotox Yes Sir Argus Yes Rotox Go Destroy The Power Rangers While I Destroy The Cabels (at the command center) Gosei Rangers You Have Done Well So You Guys Must Get A Reward Jake What Reward Gosei Jake Your Rubbishness And Foolishness Is Getting Me Angry So Argus So Your Pathetic Mentor Will Be Mine Troy Super Mega Mode (goes Super Mega Mode) Gia No- Ugh Argus Rotox Come Finsh Em Rotox Yes Sir Troy Ya (slashes at Rotox But Peluso Jumps In And Wacks Troy) Peluso Hello Rangers You Are Fools Rotox Il Asset You In Your Battle With These Baffoons Rotox Lets Go (shoots the rangers who unmophe) Gosei Rangers Rotox Shut it Old Man Tensou Let Me Rotox Foolish Robot (slashes Tensou who comes apart) Tensou Gosei.....Now Rotox 1 strike and these Fools Fall Down Lets Go Levira The Rangers Will Never Know This (zaps the Cabell) (at the command center) Gosei Tensou No Oh No It's Too Late Tensou Gosei You Need To Stop The Armada Once And For All (shuts down) Troy (wakes up) What Happend Gosei Rangers Rotox And Peluso Got Away But Levira And Argus Are Switching The Cabell I Want 3 Of You To Splid Up Troy Yes Emma Noah And Orion Troy Lets Go Gia And Jake Argus The Rangers Are Fools Noah You Argus Blue Ranger Go away Can't You See Im In The Middle Of Something Here Noah Ultimate Legendary Super Mode Argus Levira Lets Go Levira Why Argus Come On (argus and Levira Leave) Noah SUCH POWER Peluso Hello Fools Troy You Noah Oh No Noah LET ME (punchs Pelsuo And He Falls On The Ground) Rotox NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU WILL PAY Noah LETS SEE IF I WILL (punchs Rotox) Rotox Ugh Blue Ranger Laughs Levira Levira Why Is It That Evey Time I Maxized A Idiot Your Enjoying Yourself With Milkshakes Vekar Cause Were Awsome And Your A Female Now MAXIZED THE DAMM MONSTER Levira Ugh Fine (maxized Rotox) Rotox Bluie Your Mine Noah Guys UltraSing Megazord Rotox Fools Your Toys Are Pathetic Now It's My Turn To Rise Look Out Earth Here I Come Orion Ultimate QREX MEGAZORD Unite (punchs Rotox And Drills Into Him) Rotox Rangers You..................Fools Dont Get It Ugh.................Vekar Now Help Me (falls on the ground) Noah Yes Yes (at the armada) Vekar YOU IDIOT DAMARAS ONCE MY FATHER'S MEGAZORD COMES IM GOING TO EARTH TO DESTROY THESE RANGERS GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Damaras No Vekar I Wont Allow That Vekar Why Not Idiot Damaras Your Father Will Lock Me Up Again Vekar Big Deal Damaras BIG DEAL FOR YOU I HAD TO EAT HOTDOGS WE STILL HAVE LOTS OF COMMANDERS WE CAN STILL Vekar No Damaras He Sent It This Morring I Am Not Putting Up With It Anymore The End charcters Troy Jake Orion Emma Gia Noah villians Rotox Peluso Argus Prince Vekar legendary ranger modes ultimate legendary ranger modes Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)